


Your Footsteps (Trailing After Mine)

by Raging_Nerd



Series: Star Wars: The Age Regression [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Can't Even notice the Tiny things, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Depression, Everyone is SMRT, Except Rey, Gen, General, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Nightmares, POV Third Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: It was unexpected.Luke had sent Rey to retrieve a force sensitive boy, whom he had recognized on the planet of Naboo. She had gone without questions, following her Master's biddings willingly. Rey was ecstatic. A new padawan, classmate, a friend. But she never expected to find what she did. No, Rey never expected to find a sleeping, six year old,by the very name of Ben Solo.*ON HIATUS*





	1. I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucidlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucidlucy/gifts).



_Love is like a lost object._

_If you search to hard, you won't find it._

_But if you just forget about it momentarily,_

_It will show up in the most unexpected way._

_\---_

  "What shall we do of him, Supreme Leader?" The man inquired.

  Snoke reclined in his chair in thought, watching the redhead hold the boy lamely.

  "We will leave him on Naboo," he said finally. "His whereabouts will be known, and his is familiar with the area."

  The hologram flickered as Snoke watched the child.

  "I am tired of the labor he has produced, and he dares to call it work. Hopefully this lesson would reinforce my teachings back into that thick skull of his."

  Hux almost snorted, but decided against it.

  Adjusting Kylo in his arms, the redhead bowed.

  "Get him out of my sight, you lousy dog," Snoke barked. "And on the next ship to the Mid Rim!"

  Hux began to open his mouth to say something, when the hologram flickered out of existence.

  The man fixed the boy over his shoulder, holding him carefully.

  Something in Hux longed for this treatment.

\---

  "Are you hungry Master," the girl asked.

  Luke shook his head, waving his hand in dismissal. His padawan frowned, but still took a bowl for herself.

  When she sat down to eat however, Luke spoke.

  "I have recognized a force signature on the planet Naboo," he began. "Very strong, but something is off about this one, as if they're troubled."

  Rey glanced at her teacher, noticing his face full of thought.

  "Similar to your nephew," she mumbled. "Ben, was it?"

  Luke nodded slowly.

  "Ben was troubled, very much actually. He always endured a dream or nightmare no one could understand. We would try to relax him, coax him into believing it wasn't there, that it was false."

  Luke sighed shakily.

  "Our treatment did not work, sadly. He was influenced, and killed the Jedi Academy." Her mentor glances at the ocean. "But I still don't believe it was Ben's doing."

  Rey shrugs.

  She could care less about the man he nearly slaughtered her best friend.

  Luke chuckles softly.

  "Hate is of the dark side, Rey. If you allow it to grow to much, it will consume you."

  Rey sighs dramatically, resting her now empty soup bowl on the ground.

  "Get the child and bring them here, so that we may train them in the way of the light." Luke commenced.

  Rey grumbled getting up.

  "I'm going to ready my bags," she added. "I will leave first thing in the morning."

\---

  It still bewildered her every time she went off world.

  How the planet suddenly became smaller, how the hills would disappear behind clusters of clouds, how the stars seemed to avenge the fading atmosphere. 

  And since the Naboo coordinates were set, Rey could relax and prepare to meet her new classmate.

  She sighs happily. 

  Hopefully it's a girl her age. It would be nice to have someone to talk to. Someone to relate to about things Master Luke couldn't relate to. Rey groans. That thought made zero sense.

  What if it's a boy? Maybe that'd be okay. Only if they're nice, genuine, and kind. Rey will not stand for anything else.

  If it is a tiny child however, well, Rey didn't actually anticipate that possibility. Well, it still stands, and she must live with it...

  Perhaps she could help mentor them. It'd be even cuter if they loved her like a sister. Rey always wanted a sibling. It wouldn't matter who it was,  Rey would love them to bits.

  She smiles as she heads to the bunks.

  A friend awaits.

\---

  Rey leaves the ship dressed in her Jedi robes.

  She decides against leaving the Falcon at the ship port, seeing that it would draw to much attention for her to leave the ship dressed as a Jedi.

  Not that it's about her or anything, but she is honestly just collecting a child, who's force signature signified they were in the forest. So out of reason, Rey had landed there.

  Trudging through the forest, Rey immediately began to regret landing in a swamp marsh.

  "The city looked so nice," she complained out loud. Why couldn't they be there?

  But her thoughts went silent when she saw a small child wrapped in a thin blanket.

  It's wet and cool out here, and that's how they choose to protect themselves?

  That's when she notices how strong the force radiates of the little child. She realizes this is the child she has come for.

  Tentatively, Rey approaches the sleeping child, only to discover a mop of messy black waves.

  Curious now, she bends down to push the hair away from their face.

  The facial features give it away, that it is a boy child. 

  But something about this boy seems strikingly familiar. 

  She watches as his back rises and falls, how a simple movement disturbs the array of onyx hair he has.

  Sitting in front of him, Rey studies his face.

  She counts the beauty marks that decorate his face. How his mouth stays partially cracked after a lungful of breath. 

  She almost giggles, when a shrilling scream causes her to scoot backwards.

  Rey stands up, hand hovering over her lightsaber, as birds descend into the air.

  The boy is sitting up, watching her with a look of confusion and shock.

  The blanket has been displaced, and she begins to see the tears welling up in his eyes.

  "What do you want," he asks, voice shaky.

  Rey blinks at the boy before she realizes the question was for her.

  "I am to take you with me," is all she says, and she can see the fear in his features.

  "Where is my mother?" He practically yells.

  "I don't know who she is, so I cannot help you," she responds, trying not to sound rude.

  The boy bites his lower lip, standing up on unsteady legs. 

  Rey suddenly realizes how tall he is.

  "My mother, her name," the boy looks at his feet.

  "Her name is Leia Organa," he says finally looking at Rey in the eye.

  It is now Rey's turn to be shocked. 

  "You are Ben Solo, correct?"

  He nods nervously.

  Rey sighs, her head in her hands.

  When she looks back up, Ben is still watching her.

  "Come," is all she says. And when he doesn't follow, she decides to negotiate.

  "I will return you to your family if you come with me."

  He looks at her longingly, before falling into step with her.

  After walking in silence, Ben speaks.

  "What is your name?"

  Rey stops, looking at him confused.

  "You do not know who I am?"

  The boy shakes his head.

  "My name is Rey," she tries. "We've met before."

  Ben looks at her, confused as well.

  "No we haven't."

  Rey looks at him shocked.

  "You are Kylo Ren!" She blurts out. "You fought me before!" Rey hisses, but it came more as a plead.

  Ben looks at her angrily.

  "I've never fought anyone, besides my Uncle and the other padawans, but never you!"

  He looks at her straight in the eye, mixed emotions all over.

  "And who the hell is Kylo Ren!?"


	2. I Trust You

_Trust takes years to build,_

_Seconds to break,_

_And forever to repair._

_\---_

  Ben is always a few steps ahead of her. Stomping, kicking, and mumbling to himself.

  Rey, however, appreciated every time he stopped. She was the only one who knew where the ship was.

  He should know that.

  Before she reach him, he began to walk off, causing her to grab his shoulder.

  "Hey," she tried. Ben hissed, looking at his feet.

  "Hey," she echoed, with a little more command in her voice.

  Slowly, Ben looked at her, his big brown eyes unfocused.

  She should say something. Relax him. Tell him he's alright.

  Instead, Rey stands, her hand still on his shoulder.

  Gently, the woman guided the boy towards the _Falcon_.

  Rey felt Ben freeze when the ship came into view.

  "Is my dad here?" Ben asked, his voice laced with excitement and worry.

  Rey suddenly felt sorrow for the child. His father was dead and gone, and little Ben Solo doesn't know. Doesn't know this isn't the past, doesn't know that he was the one who killed his father.

  So instead, Rey stays silent, and boards the dead man's aircraft

\---

  She can't kriffing focus.

  Ben's running around, playing with imaginary toy planes, running in circles around the cabin.

  Rey sighs, returning her focus to her meditating, when a shrilling beep floods the room.

  Ben has covered his ears, and Rey is now headed to the cockpit.

  She should've known.

  "Luke," she begins, as the flickered hologram comes into view.

  Her master smiles.

  "Rey, have you collected the child?"

  The padawan, taps her finger on the control panel.

  "Yes," she drawls, "but there is a problem."

  Luke looks at her, his eyebrows furrowed.

  "The child is a boy, and well, he's not exactly a padawan, because, um, you've already, um, trained him, b-before."

  "What?"

  "Nothing. Nothing."

  Luke looks at her dryly, but slowly starts to understand.

  "Is the child alright at least," Luke asked, his voice laced with a tinge of concern.

  Rey smiles to reassure him.

  "We were just getting settled in." She says, running a hand over the controls. "The coordinates for Ahch-To are already in place, we should be home by sundown tomorrow."

  "Alright then," Luke hums. "Bring yourself and the child home safely."

  Rey nods, reaching to end the call when Luke stops her.

  "Rey."

  She looks up.

  "Please stay safe."

  And then his gone.

  And Ben's imaginary aeronautical games resume.

\---

  Ben is sitting besides her in the co-pilot seat, tapping on the armrests.

  "We're leaving," he asks, his big brown eyes searching her face for an answer.

  Rey nods, her focus on getting the aircraft flying.

  Ben frowns.

  "What," Rey asks, sensing the child's distress.

  "I don't know you." Is all he says. "But apparently you know my family. At first I thought you were lying, until i overheard you talking to Luke. My Uncle Luke."

  Ben rubs his chin.

  "He seems older. Older than i remember."

  Rey watches him, and he stares at her all the same.

  "I am a friend of your family, Ben. I won't hurt you."

  Ben rolls his eyes.

  "You tried to convince me I was a man name Kylo Ren, and, oh, I didn't even notice, this is my dad's ship. And can you tell me where is he and my Uncle Chewie?"

  His eyes widen when he realises what he said, and sags in his seat.

  "Sorry, I -"

  "No," Rey blurts out, startling them both.

  "No, it's your right to be suspicious. I would be if someone came to me telling me I have to leave with them."

  She smiles, at him, and he slowly returns the gesture.

  "Can you trust me," she whispers.

  The boy looks at his hands, before grinning at Rey.

  "Yup, I can."

  Rey nearly sags in on herself in relief, and Ben begins to laugh.

  Perhaps this isn't to bad.

\---

  "Kriff."

  Ben looks at her, panicked.

  "What? What happened? Why aren't we flying?"

  Rey pouts when she realises their dilemma.

  "The engines aren't responding. Something has to be causing it to fail."

  The raven haired boy looks at her confused.

  "We're stuck." She corrects.

  Ben forms a small "o" with his mouth, before pouting.

  "Well," he mumbles. "We be damned."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ded.

**Author's Note:**

> So hello! I've had this idea for a while, and I finally decided to put it up on the archive. I also realized this fandom had ZERO kid fics, and I have decided to de-age our new villain. So bare with me on this interesting ride, as we feed our imagination with a bunch of crap.
> 
> Have the greatest day!
> 
> (P.S. This is rated T because of future violent scenes. Don't stress though. A six year old can read this.)  
> (P.P.S. This is TOTALLY not beta'd.)


End file.
